zeviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alwayssmiling11/Just a Rant
Okay, so it's about 2 in the morning right now and I can't sleep. I've had a hard day and all I wanted to do was lay in my bed and maybe read some Fanfictions. So I'll try to keep my intro short and just say that I co-own the HTR confessions blog on Tumblr, I just got a confession that really ticked me off. I've seen a few comments like it before but this one just got me going. Anyway I won't go on to what the anon said but it did spark me to write a really long rant. I kind of wrote it directed towards Zaciers but I knew if I put it somewhere else I would probably just get a lot of hate. So I decide to rant here with people that might understand. Here it goes... 'This is basically just my thoughts about Kavin and Zevie vs. Zacey ' *Kevin has a crush on Kacey, not a "possible crush", a crush. *Kevin is one of Zander's best friends. and as seen in How to Rock a Prank, Zander is always doing the right thing and cares deeply for his friends. *Kevin will not just "get over it". As seen on How to Rock a Love Song, he was pretty upset. Knowing this, it's easy to infer that Zander would never hurt Kevin in such a way. This is a kids show, they usually don't go that deep into relationships. Now let's bring in Zevie *There has been a few times where Zander and Kacey have had actual physical interaction. A high-five, Zander helping her up when she fell, a hug (may I add with Stevie as well). *All of these actions I would do with any of my friends, no big deal. *Now Zevie has had probably a few more interactions, including Stevie's head on his shoulder TWICE, Zander's leg over Stevie TWICE (I mean he was basically on top of her), Stevie hugging him for protection (Which may I add he didn't seem to mind). *I'm just saying 75% of the time that they are together, they are usually either touching each other or 2 centimeters away from touching each other. (And they seriously are ALWAYS together). *You could argue that Zander is always giving Kacey a "look". Which I won't deny. But I mean, come on he gives every girl that look! I wouldn't say that he gives Stevie that look more but he still does. My reasoning is this, A. the character is supposed to be a ladies' man, he's suppose to reel girls in with his charm, and sometimes the simple look just comes and goes whenever with no purpose at all. And B. I really do believe it has a little to do with how Max portrays Zander to be, that look, Max probably makes all the time in real life with no intention at all. I see a lot of Max in the character so I wouldn't be surprised if it was non-intentional. The only person you are fooling is yourself if you believe that Zacey is more than a brother/sister relationship and Zevie isn't. I'm not gonna go on about why I ship Zevie because that's probably a whole other paragraph. Okay so rant aside, if you actually read this than there is hope in humanity. haha just kidding. Category:Blog posts